Unnamed cat tattoo man
|image = S1e20 thugs.png |first = Headhunters (no lines) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = Gideon Gleeful's bouncer (former) |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Tats Mr. Poolcheck Bud Gleeful America guy |minions = |enemies = Gideon Gleeful (current) |likes = Gideon Gleeful (former) |dislikes = |powers = Strength |weapons = |quote = "Yeah!" (In response to Tats requesting help to punish a prank caller.) |signature = }}The cat tattoo man is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon who frequently hangs out at Skull Fracture. History Season 1 This man first appears in "Headhunters" at Skull Fracture as the twins — Dipper and Mabel — come here to question some suspects. However, only his lower body can be seen. In "Bottomless Pit!" he is present at Skull Fracture in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," where he joins a few of the men in chasing after Dipper for his prank phone call on Tats. In "The Deep End," he relaxes in the center of the Gravity Falls Pool. In "Gideon Rises," he has been hired as one of Gideon's bodyguards, along with Tats, and carries the Pines twins off stage after they disrupt the proceedings. He and Tats are set up to guard the area around the Mystery Shack, though they stand guard behind Gideon, as well, when the latter faces off with Dipper and Mabel. After the Pines twins threaten Gideon, and Gideon gestures to his well-built guards, the Pines order their new-found allies, the Gnomes, to throw a surprise attack. This man and Tats are rendered unconscious and tied up by the Gnomes. It can be presumed that, although Gideon regained control and likely freed the guards, this man no longer trusted Gideon as private footage of him, as well of all Gravity Falls residents, was found in Gideon's possession, which led to Gideon being placed in prison. Season 2 In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he attends the Friday debate with multiple other residents of Gravity Falls. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" he is shown to be one of the few townsfolk who are able to evade capture and madness, huddling around a fire in the open with other survivors. He is startled when he an enormous machine advances near him. It can be assumed that after the events of Weirdmageddon were reversed, this man reunited with the captured residents. Appearance The man is very big and muscular, albeit slightly top-heavy. He usually has dark skin, though it is sometimes light, while also having a unibrow, a goatee, and a knocked out tooth. His right hand is bandaged and he has a tattoo of a cat's head on the palm of his left hand. He wears a green or white muscle shirt, a belt that reads Pain, dark brown pants, and cowboy boots. His skin and tank top colors change in the episodes he's appeared in; sometimes his skin is light, but most times it's dark, while when his skin is light his tank top is green, and when it is dark the tank top is white. Trivia *This man has had more appearances with dark skin than light. *Although the dark skin version shares the same model as the light, the light debuts as one of Gideon's bodyguards in "Gideon Rises." This may mean that because the other bodyguard, Tats, has dark skin, the animators may have wanted it to be easy to distinguish between the 2 characters, so they altered the skin tone. **It is also possible that these are 2 separate characters, as the light skin version has only appeared twice in total, and the dark skin version always appears with a white tank top, while the light appears with a green top. *During this man's final appearance in the series, his boots are slightly cut and shorted at the top. Sightings Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles